Titleless -- Now Called "Arguement of Love"
by jimmyneutronscindy
Summary: Asuka Jr./Meimi Fic... Based on English manga (sry, i haven't learned Japanese yet...) Book 4. Thanks to CutieBlossom


Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Asuka Jr./Meimi  
  
Setting: In class before/during/after Lina says "Do you guys like each other or not?..." [Based on English translated version... cause I haven't learned Japanese yet...]  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Anyways, you know the drill... Nothing's mine, blah blah, wish it was, blah blah...  
  
All the kids were talking about the comet and what they would bring with them if the comet were ever to hit the earth. Meimi thought Asuka Jr. 'What would Asuka bring? I know what I'd bring...' She blushed as she thought about leaving everything behind and running off with Daiki. Meimi was snapped out of her reverie when Sawatari clasped her hand and proclaimed, "Escape with me to the ends of the earth!" 'When's this guy gonna take a hint?!' She laughed nervously.  
  
Asuka Jr. growled inwardly. "YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!!! The comet wont change its path so it'll never hit the earth!" Asuka yelled frustrated. (A.N. Gee... I wonder why...)  
  
Meimi was getting ticked! 'Grr! Why did i ever fall in love with this guy?!" As they fought and threatened each other, Lina walked over to them. "Do you guys like each other or not? Would you just make up your minds!?" Lina asked. (A.N. Here's where it gets REALLY different... but don't be sad... it'll be good in the end...)  
  
"I... I... um, I..." Meimi stammered. That question really caught her off guard she could feel her cheeks heating up with every stutter.  
  
"Why would I ever like someone like Meimi?! She can't even stay awake in class and she isn't even pretty!" Asuka jr. yelled; anything to stop rumors that might circulate about them. Seira gasped; she knew how Meimi felt about Daiki. Tears welled up in Meimi's eyes and began to readily flow. Apparently Daiki wasn't paying attention. 'Why would he say that?' Meimi asked herself silently.  
  
"Saint Tail's way prettier than that ditz will ever be, and I've never even seen her up close!" Asuka Jr. went on. "Ha! The only thing Meimi's good at is gymnastics, and she could do better at that, too!" He laughed and all the students in the class gaped at him. When he realized noone was laughing with him he open his eyes and saw Meimi's watery ones looking into his. His heart skipped a beat and he no longer felt like laughing. What he noticed was that she didn't look angry or ready to hit him with something, just that she felt heartbroken. He started to say, "Sorry Meimi, I didn't mean to---"  
  
"Don't. I understand perfectly." She stopped and began to whisper so only he could hear what she was about to say. "Do you want to know why I always sleep in class?" She didn't wait for him to answer and continued. "It's because I want to dream about you and me together because I love you. And you want to know why you can't call Saint Tail prettier than me? It's because I am Saint Tail. And I don't know if I can ever talk to you again. I don't think I'd have the heart to; not that you'd care, your big speech said it all. But what I do know is you'll never catch me because I'm never going to send you a calling card again. Don't chase after me. I'm tired of being chased by someone who hates the real me. Ironic isn't it? You never would've guessed that I was the one you liked so much... Heh heh... You should've listened to Lina... she's a hell of a lot smarter than you... I just didn't know anything could hurt so much..." She smiled slightly, sadistically, almost as if she was trying so hard it looked like a frown and walked out of the class. Daiki's mouth was dry and he could barely breathe. He had no clue what to think, and he was afraid that if he tried to he'd pass out.  
  
The class was still silent, but Asuka Jr. doubted that they had heard anything. he could barely hear her. Suddenly he dashed out of the room. Seira smiled. "I hope you steal his heart just like he stole yours." Seira whispered. "Huh?" Ryoko asked. "Nothing." Seira said.  
  
"Wait! Haneoka! Wait! Stop! I need to talk to you! Meimi! Wait I didn't mean any of that! Please! Meimi!" Daiki yelled as he ran after her. Meimi stopped and looked back.  
  
"What?!!! I don't want to hear it! I HATE you! I hate you SO much! Here's Saint Tail! Catch me! It's what you want to do isn't it?! Do it!... Because I really could care less right now! I don't know how I could have fallen in love with you! You're such a jerk! Could you really hate me that much?! I don't think I needed to be humiliated in front of the whole class! And right now..." Meimi started lowering her voice as a new batch of tears came to the surface and spilled over her cheeks. "... I wish I was dead." Meimi ran to the girl's bathroom and sat in a toilet stall and sobbed as Daiki sat right outside and listened to her.  
  
She sat in there for an hour still crying and Asuka stayed with her, listening to every heart-wrenching sob. 'I can't believe I said that. I don't hate her... I don't want her to hate me either... because I like her... maybe I'm even falling in love with her... but I blew it. Just because I didn't want there to be rumors.' Asuka thought. "Meimi... please come out of the bathroom. I just want to talk to you. Please? I don't hate you... I just didn't want people to spread rumors or anything. Meimi? Will you come out of the bathroom? Meimi?" Asuka asked.  
  
"NO! You do hate me!... I don't care what you say!... After that big show you put on in there, you can't lie!... Just go away!" Meimi said in between sobs.  
  
"No! I LOVE YOU Meimi! Now come out and talk to me! Now!" Asuka yelled.  
  
Meimi slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat down to the other side of the doorway. "There's nothing to talk about Asuka. Nothing at all..." Meimi said and hiccupped and held back another fit of sobs. Her eyes widened as Daiki leaned and kissed her.  
  
"Of course there is..." Daiki breathed against her lips. He hugged Meimi to him and combed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Daiki." Meimi said. She felt Asuka Jr. nod against her and hug her closer.  
  
"It's okay." Daiki said and smiled. He felt Meimi pull away and saw her close her eyes and lean closer to him. He closed his eyes and close the distance between them, sending shivers up both of their backs.  
  
"AWW!!!" All the kids from the class said as they saw them... well... maybe you could leave Lina and Sawatari out of that picture. (A.N. ... they deserve it!!! Ha ha lol)  
  
***THE END... unless you think it's good enought and I can write more...*** 


End file.
